Phineas and Ferb with the Death Note
by Nami92
Summary: It is an average summer day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb don't know what they're gonna do yet. Suddenly, the death note falls from the sky, landing in their backyard.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, NOR DO I OWN DEATH NOTE. (If I did, I'd be rich) THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION.

Author's Note: I got the idea for this from the title of a YouTube video. I also do NOT own that video in any way. This is my first posted fanfiction, and I'll try to post regularly for all my stories, including this one.

It was the average summer day in Danville. It was warm, sunny, and Phineas and Ferb were un the backyard, with Candace staring at them, making sure they weren't going to make any crazy contraption, even though they would regardless of if she was watching them or not.

The two step-brothers were sitting under the shade of the tree. Perry was already missing for the day, and Phineas had already said to Ferb, "Hey, where's Perry?". Like always, there was no answer.

"Hey Ferb," said Phineas, "What are we gonna do today?" Ferb gave a silent shrug in response. Phineas sighed, "We've got no ideas. We should've made plans yesterday… How could this happen? We always have plans ahead of time! What was I thinking? Something would just fall out of the sky?"

Not a moment after he said this, a black notebook randomly fell from the sky. Phineas smiled and looked to Ferb, "Wow! I didn't think that would work." They went over to the notebook when they were interrupted by the opening of their gate.

"Whacha doin'?" asked Isabella.

"We don't really know yet, but we think that it has to do with this book that just fell from the sky," Phineas answered without breaking his smile.

"WAIT! Let me do it!" Isabella began running towards the fallen book, "I'm working on earning my 'picking up strange books that fall from the sky' patch."

The two boys let here get the book. She brought it over to them. The notebook was black and in the top center of the front cover it read, 'death note'.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas Flint looked at the cover page of the notebook, "Death Note?" he looked at his step-brother, Ferb, and frowned, "This doesn't sound like anything good, but what the heck?" The two boys began flipping through the blank pages of the notebook. The little black haired Isabella looked behind them.

"Hey Phineas…" she said.

"Isabella?"

"Phineas! Ferb!" She pointed behind them where there was a tall slim black creature, that looked like the very face of death.

Phineas and Ferb looked at him, but contrary to the expected reaction, neither of the two boys looked the least bit frightened at all. Instead the shorter boy smiled warmly at the said creature, "Hi! I'm Phineas, this is my brother, Ferb, and that's our friend, Isabella, she's a Fireside Girl! What's you name?"

The thing looked down at them with a sinister smile, which the kids seemed to completely disregard. He pointed his long bony finger to himself, "My name is Ryuuk, and I'm a Shinigami, that is my Death Note."

Phineas continued to smile, "Cool, so I guess you want it back, huh?"

Ryuuk shook his head, "No, the new owner of the notebook is somewhere here."

Candace was on her pink cell phone in her room, distracted from watching the boys while talking to her best friend, Stacey. "So yeah, mom left me in charge of the boys…." She looked out the windows, "Stacey I'll call you back, the boys are talking to some invisible thing they must have made." She closed the phone and she raced downstairs and into the backyard.

The kids in the backyard were talking to Ryuuk casually as if there was absolutely nothing strange about what was going on, they thought nothing of it. Phineas decided to look at the first page of the notebook.

He first read, "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die…" The triangle headed boy looked up, "That doesn't sound good." Phineas closed the Death Note and looked to his step-brother, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Just then, their older sister, Candace, stopped in front of them, "And just what are you guys doing out here?" Her face would have struck fear into a small child, but Phineas just continued to smile.

"We were just talking to our new friend Ryuuk... hey," Phineas looked to both sides, "Where's Ryuuk and Perry?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy and problems with my computer and stuff. I will try to update more, I really didn't expect people to really like this story, but thank you. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

Perry the Platypus landed in the hidden base for the OWCA, also know as the organization without a cool acronym. On the large screen came a man with a white mustache in a green uniform with a purple M.M. on his chest. Ryuuk watched from the side.

"Agent P." said the man, "The evil Dr. Doofinshmitz has bought an unusual amount of hockey sticks, find out what he's up to and put a stop to it!"

The platypus saluted and ran to his jetpack and flew off. Ryuuk followed him to the large purple builing in the middle of the city.

In the meantime, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends stood in the backyard. Candace continued to glare. "I don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm gonna tell mom, and when she gets here you're gonna be SOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSTED!" With that she ran down the street to find their mom back at the antique shop.

Phineas smiled, "Well since we can't let this book slip into the wrong hands, we need to destroy it."

"We could burn it, the fireside girls and I have our fire-starting patches." The other girls stood in a line and saluted.

Phineas shook his head, "No, that would be boring, we should come up with a more fun way to destroy it."

With that, the children began building.

Ryuuk watched as Perry landed on the top of the building, but was in seconds trapped in a hockey net. A funny looking man with an East European accent leaned on the trap, "So Perry the Platypus, what do you think of my ice hockey themed trap?" They stared at each other for a moment, but the platypus was silent because he could not talk, "Alright, whatever, I can tell you're not impressed. Well, I might as well tell you my newest evil scheme…"

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I feel bad for not updating for so long, so I made sure this time I updated very soon. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

The man in the lab coat paced in front of the trapped agent, "You see, when I was very small, I looked out my window and saw a star. I wished that one day I would own a hockey rink…" Doofinsmirtz sighed, "Though that wish has been crushed by the owners of the Danville Hockey Rink, who would not sell it to me for what was in my budget…" He held out his hand out to show Perry, in his palm was $5.38 and a piece of a.b.c. gum. Doofinsmirtz clenched his fist with the money in the air, "Oh, but I WILL GET MY REVENGE! You see, I have created this," he pointed to the contraption, "THE ICE-MAKER-INATOR and with it, I will cover all the roads in the Tri-State Area with a thick layer of flat ice, so the only street sport people can play will be ice hockey, and they will have to rent hockey sticks from ME!" He pointed to the pile of hockey sticks in the corner, "and eventually, they will be forced to make me the RULER OF THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"

Ryuuk laughed as the agent gave the man a blank stare.

The man seemed to understand, "Oh, how does renting hockey sticks force them to make me their ruler? I'm not sure, but they will…"

Meanwhile…

Linda Flint-Fletcher was at the family owned antique shop tending the register, "Wow, today is really busy for some reason…" Just then Candace busted through the door.

"MOM MOM MOM!" She screamed, "You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

The mother rolled her eyes, "Candace, please, not now, the shop is really busy and…" Before she could finish, she was lifted up by the teenager who ran her out the door while simultaneously forcing the not-helped customers out the door. She ran her mother down the street leaving a crowd of angry customers outside the shop.

Meanwhile again…

"Isabella," said Phineas, "Are we ready over there?" he yelled at the other end of the big mechanism.

"Almost," she smiled over, "Just one more thing!" She and the other girls were making a fire-starter on the end while the two boys had finished building the rest of it.

A larger boy walked into the yard with a small Indian boy was held with a wedgie, "What's goin' on over hear," Buford asked, putting Baljeet down.

Phineas smiled, completely disregarding that the boy had just come over into their yard without permission, "You know in the movies how they make those complicated contraptions to do a simple task? Well we made a giant one to destroy that death note!"

Baljeet jumped up, "OOOOOOOH! May I set it off?"

Phineas looked over at him, "Actually, it's going to take all of us working together to start it…"


End file.
